Tu y yo contra el mundo
by Hikari Nyan
Summary: Yamato es un musico repimido por sus profesores y compañeros de clase. Taichi es un ex jugador de futbol que sufre de bulling. Ambos quieren ser amigos, aun si saben que no terminara bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:abuso fisico y emocional, intentos de suicidio, posible shonen-ai (solo si creiste que la escena en que matt y tai se reconcilian antes de pelear contra piedmon era gay)**

**Yo no hice digimon, solo tome prestado sus personajes.**

* * *

Una sociedad manejada por la monotonía de los medios de comunicación, nos tiene sus manos, bailando como marionetas. No hay lugar al que escapar "prefiero ser uno más que ser uno solo" pensé. Pero a pesar de que he hecho "amigos" esa soledad no desaparece. Se lo comenté a ellos todos me escribieron: "estaré ahí para lo que necesites, todos los días, estaremos aquí". ¿Por qué es que eso me da miedo? Se siente, como si todo fuera gris como si nunca nada fuera a cambiar.

Antes, mi música era el escape de ese mundo, pero los profesores me dijeron que era mejor en las matemáticas que en la música, que tenía más futuro como contador, por eso tuve que dejarlo, sino mis amigos me presionarían para que lo dejara. A ellos no les gusta lo diferente, por eso si alguien intenta ser distinto, lo destruyen; literalmente.

Deje mi guitarra en mi casillero, olvidada, me daba mucha lastima.

-¿Aun no te desiste de eso?-me pregunto mi novia

-¿Quiero… conservarla?

-Si quieres hacer música sería mejor utilizar un sintetizador ¿no?-dijo Izzi, un chico de un grado inferior.

No me gustaba la conversación, por eso hice lo posible para cambiarla rápido.

Cuando terminaron las clases, me acerque a mi casillero para despedirme de mi guitarra, pero no estaba. Asustado, corrí por todo el colegio buscándola. Hasta que escuche su sonido y lo seguí.

La melodía subía por las escaleras hasta la terraza, era una melodía asombrosa, poderosa, casi como revolucionaria. Abrí la puerta, y vi a un chico sentado, con mi guitarra.

Estaba lleno de golpes y sangrando, pero cuando me vio me mostro una resplandeciente sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

-D-Devuélvemela-le dije con timidez a aquel chico seriamente herido. Su sonrisa de alguna manera me daba nostalgia, tristeza y un amargo sabor de boca.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-al moverse su boca un hilo de sangre escapo por sus labios, yo quería correr.

-P-p-porque es ¡Mía! ¡No puedes tomar las cosas de otros sin permiso!-grite arrebatándosela de las manos.

-Oh… ¿sigue siendo tuya? Creí que la habías abandonado.

-Como… ¡¿Me estuviste espiando?!

-Espiar, escuchar y oír son palabras con significados parecidos-dijo con el índice levantado-por favor no los confundas, Yamato.

-¡ ¿Y cómo mierda es que sabes mi nombre?!¿Que eres? ¡¿UN ACOSADOR?!

-Jiji.

-¿Cómo…. Que jiji?-sentí como mi precio descendía y mi cabeza me empezaba a palpitar.

-Está bien…-dijo el inflando las mejillas-te la devuelvo-dijo acercándome mi querida guitarra eléctrica, cuando estaba yo por tomarla la volvió a alejar de mis manos.

"acaso este tipo está jugando conmigo" era un poco difícil de creer considerando la condición física en la que él estaba.

-…Con una condición…-dejo la guitarra sobre la cerca y empezó a desprenderse la camisa, sentí como mi cara se ponía roja y mi cuerpo se calentaba (si, calentaba) desde el pecho.

-E-e-e- ¡Espera!¡Yo no pateo para ese lado!-le advertí pero solo pude escuchar su débil risa otra vez, estaba asustado. Aunque en esas condiciones hubiera sido imposible para el hacerme algún tipo de daño.

Cuando se sacó la remera que llevaba debajo del uniforme, me enseñó un torso completamente desecho. Tenía muchas cicatrices (algunas ni estaban cerradas) moretones e incluso quemaduras y cortadas recientes.

-¿Me ayudas?-se sentó en el suelo se puso de espaldas a mí y me paso un maletín de primeros auxilios por sobre su hombro-pronto tengo que ir a trabajar y esto molesta un poco-me apiade de sus estado me senté tras él y empecé a desinfectarle las quemaduras con alcohol. Se estremecía cuando le pasaba el algodón por algunas partes de la espalda, pero aun asi no decía nada.

Él iba a la misma clase que yo pero no sabía su nombre, nadie lo sabía. Todos lo ignoraban. y los que no, lo agredían. Yo nunca lo había visto con algún amigo, ni siquiera hablando con alguien. Él era justamente en la persona en la que yo jamás quería convertirme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yagami Taichi, pero mis amigos me dicen Tai… bueno jeje si los tuviera-esas palabras me daban pena, pero yo no era idiota. Esa persona estaba buscando algún tipo de consolación de mi parte. Incluso si no era intencional.

-Yagami ¿eh?-"mi conversación con él es irrelevante, _tiene_ que serlo"

-Sip. Sabes Yamato es una lástima que decidieras dejar de tocar, eres tan bueno.

-Diciendo cosas como esa realmente pareces un acosador. Además, ¿cómo podrías haberme escuchado tú?

-TK-chan me pasó algunas de tus canciones por E-mail.

-¡¿TK-chan?! ¡¿Hablas de Takeru?!-sorprendido, apreté de más un área muy maltratada, él gritó de dolor.

-Yamato! ¡Duele!

-¡¿de dónde conoces a mi hermano?!

-¡Es el novio de mi hermana!-grito entre gemidos de dolor.

-¿Novio?

-¡Sí! ¡No! Bueno… algo así ¡quita eso de ahí, por favor!-me rogó adolorido, y yo le hice caso-TK-chan es el "mejor amigo" de mi hermana y por eso yo le estoy pagando ese caro internado, para que tenga la vida de una niña normal.

-Se lo estás pagando ¿tu?-esta vez no era una pregunta de cortesía, era simple curiosidad; bueno no tan simple. Pero es entendible. Yagami, aparentemente, sabia mes de mi propio hermano que yo, ya que después del divorcio mi madre lo metió en un internado.

-Cuando mis padres murieron hace 2 años, yo me propuse a trabajar para poder pagar el internado y que mi hermana pudiera tener la vida de una niña normal. Además, ella me _confeso_ cuanto le gusta tu hermanito y dijo que quería quedarse con él.

-Mmmm… parece que al enano le ha ido bien sin mi cerca-dije con un poco de melancolía, ya que no podía recordar ni su voz ni su rostro, aunque seguramente ese niño ya había cambiado tanto.

Entendí que era egoísta de mi parte sentir pena de mí mismo cuando él me había contado una historia tan triste, incluso si era para llamar la atención.

"Me doy asco" comparado con él, yo era un imbécil que había tenido todo fácil y no merecía quejarse. Y terminé de vendar su espalda.

-Eres asombroso, Tai

-¿Tai?

Me levante, puse la guitarra en mi espalda y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo, él ya había curado su cara y por eso su sonrisa, esta vez, era de verdad maravillosa.

**Considerablemente más largo ¿verdad?**

**Gusto? No gusto? Reviews?**


End file.
